


Victor's Comeback

by Melbabewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confidence, M/M, Skating, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Victor has lost a little confidence in his skating skills over the year off. Now coming back it hits him during a  competition





	Victor's Comeback

The pressure was on but you'd never know it by looking at him. Victor Nikiforov was making his comeback and was as cool as a cucumber, or so it seemed. In previous years he had been the reigning champion but since his year off, training and falling in love with Yuri Katsuki, his skills had slipped. Being the best hadn't been a concern in an entire year. He never thought being number one would ever be a struggle. In his, fifteen or so years of skating, he hadn't messed up in a competition. The last time he had even fallen was back in his junior's days. This wave of nerves was not his style at all.

It was his first major competition of the season since the qualifiers that he was actually putting some real effort into. If there was ever a time to screw up, it was now. He had planned one double, one triple, and two quads. His nerves welled up inside him. First his double. Then the first quad. He landed them both flawlessly. His nerves started to melt away. He had always been at home on the ice. That's what it felt like again; being at home.

His triple went perfectly as well. He was on top of the world. Victor saw the crowd, his competitors, and the judges as he glided around gracefully. Then the final quad approached and so did a sudden wave of nerves. Victor jumped into the air and spun magnificently. As he descended, he stepped out on his landing and slipped. Looking down, he saw his left leg shoot out from under him. The lights were suddenly in front of him instead of above. A sight he wasn't used to seeing. He realized he was looking up from the floor. Without a second thought, he got up and finished his routine. 

The crowd cheered but it didn't change the fact that his heart was full of embarrassment and shame. His feelings, as he glided back to the kiss and cry, were palpable. It was very obvious he was disappointed in himself. Yakov and Yuri both sat by his sides and waited for the results. "What the hell happened out there, Vitya?! I haven't seen you screw up since you were a child!", Yakov shouted. Yuri glared at Yakov implying he wasn't helping. He crossed his arms and looked away. "Victor, its okay. Your human. We all have our off days.", Yuri said in his usual soft and supportive tone.

The other competitors performed. One didn't get enough rotations in to get the full points he had planned. Another fell. Yuri pointed the mistakes out to Victor in an attempt to soothe his bruised ego. "But they aren't five-time world champions, Yuri! I'm the best there is......was.", Victor whined. Yuri patted his back. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Victor. Your amazing and you'll always be my champion." He smiled and kissed his cheek. Victor dried his tears and smiled at his love.

The final results were about to be announced and the skaters all waited nervously. Even with the fall, Victor had gained an impressive score. There was no doubt he would make the podium. The names and positions flickered onto the giant screen in the center of the rink. Victor held his breath. The screen read: #1 Victor Nikiforov, #2 Christophe Giacometti, #3 Yuri Katsuki, #4 Yuri Plisetsky, #5 Jean Jacques Leroy.   
Yuri shouted over the cheering crowd, "See? Still the best of the best!" The two kissed and made their way to the podium.


End file.
